


Не зря

by liliput2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliput2000/pseuds/liliput2000
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 1





	Не зря

Корре страшно. По-настоящему страшно, так, что дрожат губы, и приходится со всех сил сжимать сигарету ртом, чтобы прикурить. Сато сидит рядом, и Корра чувствует, как ее терпкий, немного цитрусовый запах щекочет ноздри. 

– Мы еще можем убежать.

Корре на секунду кажется, что ей послышалось: Сато даже не говорит, а еле слышно шелестит, как выжженная солнцем калифорнийская трава на ветру.

– Я не любитель убегать, ты ведь знаешь.

Та только хмурится и, не глядя, достает из пачки сигарету с гадким рыжим, словно корка присохшей крови, фильтром. Мягкие губы нежно обнимают сигарету, и Корра невольно вспоминает их почти неуловимый мятный привкус. Может, это, конечно, из-за ментола в сигаретах, но ей хочется верить, что дело в самой Сато. Ведь вкус у нее должен быть такой же, как и она сама: островатый, колючий и совсем немного — сладкий.

– А если я попрошу тебя об этом?

Корра стискивает кулак и до крови впивается длинными, неухоженными ногтями в мозолистую ладонь. В глубине души она понимает, что готова убежать с Асами Сато куда угодно, если так им обоим удастся выбраться из этой багряней кровавой трясины, если это спасет их от всевидящего, вездесущего пустынного солнца, если они смогут навсегда выбраться из удушающих стальных объятий Винчи. Корра поняла, что готова сбежать еще в тот момент, когда нашла Су Бей Фонг с пулей в голове прямо посреди бесконечной серости бетонной парковки.  
И окончательно в этом убедилась, когда эти суки застрелили Мако.

Сато понимает молчание правильно и только незаметно кивает головой. Ее гладкие черные волосы кажутся еще чернее в полумраке комнаты, а зеленые глаза странно блестят. 

Корра хочет себя обманывать, но ни хрена не получается — она слишком хорошо знает, что начала увязать в этом дерьме еще тогда, когда выстрелила в ублюдка, оказавшегося не Амоном, а простым торчком. А теперь она в болоте уже по шею, и вода стремительно поднимается все выше и выше.

Корра выпускает, еле разжав склеившиеся губы, полупрозрачную струйку дымка, разжимает кулак и накрывает ладонью узкую, красивую руку Сато. 

И, чувствуя как переплетаются их с Асами пальцы, Корра понимает, что что бы с ней и Болином сегодня не случилось, все это будет не зря. 

*

Сато кажется, что море вокруг нее бесконечное и что сама она вот-вот растворится в этой всепоглощающей синеве — такой же печально-холодной, как глаза Корры. Ей хочется плакать, но не получается. Может, вокруг и так достаточно соленой воды, а может, она просто слишком устала для слез. 

Корра не успела и никогда уже не догонит ее. Корры вообще больше нет, как нет ни Мако, ни Болина: осталась только она сама. И, конечно, женщина, которую нужно найти, жена Болина. Опал. 

Опал. Единственный призрачный повод не броситься сейчас за борт и не утонуть в этой безоговорочной синеве - такой же как глаза Корры.

Асами зачем-то вытирает рукавом и без того сухие глаза и запускает ладонь в обрезанные и окрашенные волосы. Найти Опал, а потом сделать так, чтобы все узнали правду. Это ее долг перед Коррой.

Это единственная вещь, за которую стоит бороться.


End file.
